All Hallow's Eve
by LitLover 101
Summary: Missing her family becomes too much for Hope Mikaelson to deal with in her new home in Mystic Falls. But maybe a certain brother can make it a little more bearable. AU. Hope and Marcel, sibling fic, with Ft. by the Mikaelson family.


**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Originals,_ all right are reserved to creator, Julie Plec, and the CW.**

 **Happy Halloween, my lovely readers. This is a tale of a girl who missed her family so much she was transported to [spoiler] and [spoiler], please, enjoy, [spoiler] and have a lovely evening… Ha-ha-ha…**

 **All Hallow's Eve:**

Hope Mikaelson sat on the edge of her bed. She'd joined the Salvatore Boarding School a year ago. Honestly, she loved and hated it here. She loved having friends her own age. She loved being able to practice magic without having to hide it from her mom. She loved her teachers, especially Ric and Caroline—the girl her dad liked—although no one really talked about it. She hated that she never got to see her family.

Hayley had taken Hope trick-or-treating, with Caroline and her kids, earlier in the day. Her mom even let her eat five pieces of candy before bed. She'd gone to bed happy, a huge smile on her face, but she could not go to sleep.

Hope sat. Her legs swung back and forth as she stared at the wall across from her. She could go wake her mom or sneak into the room of one her friends. However, Hope rarely talked about her family with other people. She knew that many people in Mystic Falls were wary of or disliked the Mikaelsons. There were even people who showed how much they hated the Mikaelson by refusing service to Hayley and Hope or walking in the other direction when they were on the same street.

So Hope sat on her bed, trying to hold back the tears she felt filling her eyes. Lying back down, she sucked in a deep, trembling breath. Her right hand went up and she clutched the necklace that her Aunt Freya had given her. She knew it was a gift from Aunt Rebekah. Her fingers moved over the letter M, over and over again. "I am a Mikaelson. I am a Mikaelson," she mumbled to herself, rolling onto her side and squeezing her eyelids tight.

 _ **Happy Halloween**_

Hope must have fallen asleep because she woke to sunlight pouring in through her window. "Mom?" she called, rubbing at her eyelids. Something was not right. Sitting up, Hope looked around the room to find that she was in a familiar bedroom. "Huh?" She pushed the lacy bedspread off and placed her feet on the floor. "I'm home!" she whispered. Her eyes widened and she ran to the door. "Dad!" she shouted.

Hope opened the bedroom door and started to leave the room when a boy—who was no more than two years older than she was—came out of a room three doors down. "Shush!" he cried. His eyes were wide and he looked scared.

" _What_?" Hope cried, her voice louder than before.

The boy moved toward her and slapped his hand over her mouth. He dragged her back into her room and closed the door. "Are you _mad_? How did you get in here? They _will_ _kill_ you!"

"I _live_ here," Hope snapped, folding her arms over her chest. "And no one is going to kill me. This my dad's house."

" _No_. It's my _father's_ house," the boy said. He looked at Hope's tank top and PJ pants. "What are you wearing?"

" _What_ are you wearing?" Hope pointed at the boy's night shirt and pants.

"I asked you _first_ ," the boy said.

"What's your name?" Hope demanded, examining the boy.

"Marcellus Gerard." The boy drew himself up to his full height. "And you must leave before the monsters find you and _eat_ you."

"Marcel?" Hope shook her head. "Marcel is a _grown_ - _up_. And a _vampire_. You're _not_ him." After a moment, she took a longer look around the room and then looked at Marcel again. " _Oh_ , _no_."

" _Please_ , I don't want to have to ask father to not kill you for being here," Marcel begged her.

"What year are we in?" Hope asked Marcel.

"1822," Marcel shot back.

"Oh, no," Hope groaned. "How did this happen?"

"Let's leave," Marcel took Hope by the arm, trying to lead her toward a bookshelf. "There is a secret passageway. I can get you to safety through it. If Kol is not eating a servant in there." Marcel seemed to be talking to himself as he pulled Hope toward the bookshelf.

"I _can't_ leave," Hope told him.

"Why not? Do you not have family to go to?" Marcel inquired.

"Yeah. But…they went away. And my mom's…really far away," Hope watched Marcel's head lower.

"My mother died," Marcel said quietly.

"I'm sorry. Is that how you came to live with my dad?" Hope asked him.

Marcel's eyebrows shot upward. " _Your_ dad?"

"Klaus Mikaelson," Hope informed him. "Pleasure to meet you. Again." She let out a giggle and held out a hand.

"Klaus is a _vampire_. He can _not_ have children," Marcel snapped. He was now glaring at Hope. "You must leave before he hears your _lies_ and decides to kill you."

"I can prove it," Hope pulled her necklace out from under her tank. "See. The M stands for Mikaelson."

"So you are a liar, _and_ a thief. Maybe they _should_ eat you," Marcel retorted, taking a step back.

"I'm _not_ a liar. My uncles are Kol, Elijah and Finn Mikaelson. But no one likes to talk about Uncle Finn because he was boring and did mean things that made them angry. My aunts are Rebekah, and Freya, but you probably never met her. My grandparents are Mikael and Esther. They were mean, too. My grandparents. And my mom, Hayley, she won't be born for over a hundred years. She's a werewolf. And my dad is the first vampire-wolf hybrid. I'm the first trybrid—a witch, a vampire and a wolf." Hope finished with a smile.

"You're a _witch_?" Marcel folded his arms over his chest. "Do something witch-y."

"Like what?" Hope asked.

Marcel shrugged. "I do not know."

" _O_ - _kay_ ," Hope looked around the room and then she lifted her hands and the bedcovers began to fly.

"Wow," Marcel watched Hope make the bedcover fly around the room like a ghost before she dropped it on his head. "Help me!" he cried.

Hope giggled but pulled the cover off of him. "If it were still Halloween, you could have dressed up as a ghost."

"What is Halloween?" Marcel looked confused.

"You don't know what Halloween is?" Hope cried. "It's the best day of the year. Kids dress up and go out and get candy."

"We do not do that. If I want dessert, Father has the cook make me something," Marcel told her, taking the bedcover back to the bed.

"That's boring," Hope said just as the door flew open. Her head spun to take in the sight of her farther. His hair was longer and his clothes were funny but it was still Klaus.

"I thought I heard voices in here. Marcel did you bring a friend home, and _failed_ to inform _me_ of your guest?" Klaus teased Marcel, his eyes on Hope.

"I'm sorry, Father," Marcel began, taking a step in front of Hope. "I will send her away, at once."

"Nonsense, Marcellus," Klaus shook his head, a grin on his face. "You do not seem to have any friends your own age. My fault, really," he winked at Hope. " _Today_ , I shall relent and allow you the run of the house."

"Really?" Hope looked at Marcel, a huge grin on her face.

Marcel looked suspicious but didn't say anything to Hope. "Can we play in the courtyard?"

"You can play wherever you would like. _Avoid_ _Uncle_ _Kol_. He's a bit…Kol." Klaus told them. He waved them out the door and Hope took Marcel's hand.

They ran down the stairs and outside. "Marcel, you're going to catch a cold," Rebekah cried, coming outside. Her eyes fell on Hope. "And who are you?"

"Hope," Hope told her.

Rebekah looked at Marcel. "Did you _replace_ me?" she teased him.

"Never," Marcel told her. His eyes sparkled as he stared up at Rebekah who laughed.

"Good. I will fetch two coats and be down in a moment," Rebekah disappeared and reappeared with two coats. She helped Hope into the garment. She brushed Hope's hair over her shoulders. "I wish I had a daughter," she said under her breath.

"Maybe you will," Hope replied.

Rebekah's lips lifted in a wan smile. "Thank you. You're a sweet child."

Hope looked around the courtyard. "Do you have any pumpkins?" she asked Rebekah.

"No," Rebekah shook her head.

"Could we get some?" Hope asked her with a wide smile.

Rebekah looked thoughtful. "I suppose that I could go to market and look for some."

"And…umm…straw…and spiders and cobwebs. And some bags. At least two. And chocolate. And black cats. And apple cider. And we need apples. And caramel." Hope watched Rebekah staring at her.

"For _what_?" Rebekah looked completely confused.

"For Halloween," Hope cried.

"Hallow—what?" Rebekah looked at Marcel.

Marcel shook his head. "I do not know."

"What is everyone going on about?" Kol demanded, coming downstairs, his shirt untucked from his pants and some blood dotted his hair, chin and shirt.

"Kol. You are a bloody mess," Rebekah sighed.

"Why thank you, Bekah," Kol replied with a grin. "Ah. Did one of the servants bring one of their children? I do desire a snack." He eyed Hope with a smirk.

"She's here for _play_. _Not_ for sustenance," Elijah's voice boomed through the courtyard and Hope grinned at him. "Marcel should be able to have a human friend to play with one day a year."

"And he can. Once we turn him, he can play with all the humans he wants!" Kol cried. " _Come_. Let us turn him _now_. No sense dragging this out."

" _No_!" Marcel and Rebekah cried out. She moved to hide Marcel behind the voluptuous folds of her skirt.

"Or we could go get our Halloween supplies instead. I promise it won't be boring, Kol," Hope called to Kol.

Kol frowned and stepped toward her but Elijah sped in front of Hope. "Kol, do _not_ touch a hair on this child's head."

"She _knows_ my name! How does the girl know my name?" Kol demanded, waving at Hope.

"Oh, Kol, you're a bloody idiot," Rebekah snapped. "Let us go in search of these things for… what is it called, girl?"

"Halloween," Hope told her.

"Yes. Halloween. Perhaps even Kol can find some part of this ritual to take part in and not ruin our fun," Rebekah smirked at Kol who sneered at her.

Hope grinned as she followed Rebekah out the front gate.

 ** _Happy Halloween_**

By the time they were done with their shopping; Hope felt tired. Her feet hurt but she was looking forward to the festivities. There did not seem to be a set bedtime so she could stay up to midnight or later.

"What in the bloody hell is _all_ of this?" Klaus demanded as they entered the courtyard. He looked at the servants who walked through the gates with large bags, filled to the brim with supplies. "Rebekah?"

"We're celebrating a holiday called Halloween," Rebekah announced.

"Never heard of it," Klaus snapped, glaring at the bags which were now littering the courtyard.

"It's also called All Hallow's Eve!" Elijah announced as he carried a big bag of pumpkins to the stairs.

"It that not a witch's holiday!" Klaus demanded.

"Yes. It is, brother!" Kol cried happily as he hauled two bags behind him.

"What is that?" Klaus shouted as Kol opened a bag and twenty, shrieking black cats escaped the bag to run into the house and around the courtyard.

"Kol, she said two cats would be _enough_ ," Rebekah moaned, nudging a cat away with her high heel.

"The _more_ the _merrier_ ," Kol replied, opening another bag and letting more cats free. "Once I started hunting them, I just couldn't seem to stop myself. Soon there were so many. Don't worry. I'm sure some of our guests will find them to be nice pets."

"Kol!" Klaus shouted when a group of cats began to crawl on him.

"I see they do not realize you are part-dog, brother," Kol chuckled before walking into the house.

Klaus jerked a cat off the back of his head and tossed it across the courtyard. It yowled but did not seem to be hurt. " _Why_ am I allowing this?" he cried.

"Do you like to make art?" Hope asked him, her eyes wide.

Klaus looked down at her. " _Yes_. I enjoy painting," he said as he pulled a cat off his shirt and handed it to Hope. "And carving. And… what is that?" he shouted as someone brought in a bale of hay. "Do you mistake this for a farm yard?"

"We need it for the scarecrow," Hope told him.

Klaus looked confused. "Why would we need a scarecrow?"

"For decoration," Hope said. "We need your help with the pumpkins and the chocolates." She took his hand and led him to the stairs.

Once they were inside the kitchen; Hope moved to the counter. "Okay, everyone," she called to her uncles, aunt, father and brother. "We do not have a lot of time before Uncle Kol's party tonight. So we have to work extra hard to make it just right." She looked at the others. Elijah looked amused. Klaus looked indulgent. Rebekah looked intrigued and Kol looked bored again. Marcel looked nervously at the others.

"First, we're going to begin with the pumpkin carving." Hope collected a knife, climbed on a chair and stuck her knife in the pumpkin's head. She cut a circle in the top and pulled the top off. Looking around, she watched as the vampires mimicked her. Marcel stared at his pumpkin until Klaus glanced at him. With a sigh, Marcel cut the pumpkin top off. Klaus smirked at him before looking at Hope.

"Now for the good part," Hope's eyebrows went up. "You have to pull it's guts out," she told them.

"I'm already in love with this game," Kol told her. He happily jerked orange goo, full of seeds out and plopped it on the counter.

"Kol!" Rebekah whined when he got some on her dress.

"Don't worry, you'll have to change into a real costume soon," Hope told Rebekah who eyed her dress before tossing pumpkin guts at Kol.

Elijah sighed as Rebekah and Kol covered each other in pumpkin guts. Marcel began to laugh until Kol threw some at him. Klaus threw his pumpkin's guts at Kol and Hope giggled, joining them.

 ** _Happy Halloween_**

Time slowly moved forward and Hope began to tell Marcel and Klaus about Halloween candy. "There's a lot of chocolate. And candy corn. And, nuts in the candy."

Klaus looked at the blocks of chocolate. "Do I just chop up some and hand it about?"

"You could carve it to look like wolves and vampires and witches," Hope told him.

Marcel and Hope watched Klaus begin to carve up chocolates for them and the guests. Marcel picked up a chocolate that looked like a cat and handed it to Hope.

"Here," he said and Hope grinned.

"Thank you. This one's for you," she handed him one that looked like Aunt Rebekah.

"I can't eat it. It's too pretty," Marcel said.

Klaus smirked. "If you don't it will melt and then you'll have chocolate all over your clothes."

Marcel took a bite of his first chocolate candy and then smiled at Hope. "It's good." He picked up a few more pieces and ate them, too.

Soon Hope and Marcel went outside to check on the others. Hope was impressed with how many details Uncle Elijah had remembered. There were spider webs hanging off the balconies, as well a few black cats. Black and orange candles were lining the fountain and on the perimeter of the courtyard, making it glow in an eerie manner. Pumpkins were placed on all of the balconies and all of the tables had pumpkins.

There was a table filled with water and apples. A plate sat with caramel apples atop. Three large bowls had chocolates pouring over the sides. Drinks and food would appear just before the guests.

"Now what do we do?" Marcel asked Hope.

"We need to dress up!" Hope told him.

They ran back up the stairs and into Marcel's room. He looked around. "I do not know what to wear."

"Umm…" Hope tried to think. She had no one what you could make in this time period. She didn't sew that well yet and there wasn't any time to sew anything and there were definitely no staple guns in this time period. Then she had an inspiration. "Let's go." She waved an eager hand at Marcel.

They ran down the hall but Marcel stopped. "No. we cannot go in there."

"It'll be okay. Trust me," Hope said, tugging him inside and then shutting the door.

 ** _Happy Halloween_**

When Hope and Marcel came back downstairs, they found that the party had begun. Men and women arrived dressed in their best clothing. They wore masks and whispered to each other. They smiled at the decorations and ate the treats.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing in my clothes?" Kol demanded, glaring down at Marcel who gulped.

Hope jumped in. "He decided to go as the scariest monster of them all for Halloween," she told him with a wide smile.

Kol looked thoughtful and then grinned. "I am, aren't I? I suppose that is a compliment."

"And it will be the last one you receive tonight," Rebekah told him, coming to join them. Her lips pursed when she saw Hope who had borrowed Klaus' clothing. "Oh, my. A little girl version of Nik… That is the scariest thing I can think of." Laughing, she took the arm of a tall man and danced off with him.

Marcel deflated at her side. "I knew she'd never like me."

"She will. One day," Hope told him.

Marcel's eyebrows rose. "You believe so?"

"I'm positive," Hope nodded at him.

"Ahem," Klaus coughed loudly and Hope looked up at him. "I see someone has decided to dress up as her favorite villain." His eyebrows rose.

Hope grinned at him. "I'm dressed as my favorite person."

"Sorry, I'm more of a monster," Klaus replied, plucking a chocolate off a tray. "Although I suppose I could be someone else as well. For tonight." He winked at her. Hope and Marcel smiled at each other.

 ** _Happy Halloween_**

"This has been a lovely night," Marcel said on his way to his bedroom. He and Hope held handfuls of chocolate and planned on eating them and telling ghost stories until the sun rose.

Yawning, Hope nodded. "I really missed all of you." Her eyes lowered to the floor and Marcel hugged her.

"I'm sure we'll see each other again," he reassured her. "Perhaps on another Halloween."

"Maybe," Hope said as they walked into his room and sat down on the bed. She yawned again. "I'm so tired, Marcel. Can I sleep here?" Her words came out as her head drifted to the bed spread and she could no longer hold sleep at bay.

 ** _Happy Halloween_**

Marcel stroked Hope's soft hair. She was still asleep, in her room, at the boarding house. He'd come to check up on her and had watched her fall over in exhaustion. The dark circles under his little sister's eyes pained him and all he wanted was to give her a little bit of peace.

Rebekah had sent him since she could not come herself. Now, he felt happy he hadn't argued with her. The kid needed family.

Watching Hope smile in her sleep, Marcel smiled, too. He wished the memories he had given her were real. It would be have nice to have a friend to spend a day with.

Marcel smiled, kissing Hope on the forehead. He tucked her back under her comforter. "See you, again, soon, Hope Mikaelson," he whispered to the girl before disappearing into the night.

 **BTW, I have no idea Halloween began to be celebrated in New Orleans so if I made some assumptions and am wrong, please, forgive me. Have a happy and safe holiday.**

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Peace,**

 **Jessica**


End file.
